En su mirada
by latingirlwoahlalalala
Summary: Amor, venganza, celos, confusión. Al ser Pitch derrotado por los guardianes, decide usar su último recurso: una nueva aliada regresa junto a el, quien guarda un gran secreto que cambiara la vida de su compañera. Jack no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella peligrosa mujer, y se adentra a terrenos salvajes y desconocidos ¿Que sucederá? ¡Lee y descúbrelo!
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen**** a sus respectivos autores, algunos lugares, personajes y hasta extras (me refiero a elfos, yetis, hadas & humanos) pertenecen a quienes los crearon. ****HISTORIA GENUINA**

La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre los amantes que patinaban alegremente sobre el hielo, era una escena romántica y conmovedora, nadie imaginaría lo que sucedería, por supuesto que no. Ellos cenaban des preocupadamente, claro que; para dos personas de clase media-baja en aquella época, no era demasiado, pero fue todo lo que el pudo conseguir, estaban sentados, riendo de cualquier tontería, como el par de enamorados que eran.  
En aquel momento perfecto nunca pudo faltar aquel baile mágico, ella tarareaba una melodiosa canción, mientras que el la tomó de la cintura. Ellos se movían, era una escena tan conmovedora. El la vio, con sus ojos esmeraldas, preciosos bajo la luz de la luna, y tuvo miedo de perderla. En un inesperado arranque de celos, el la tomo fuertemente del brazo intentando besarla.. Pero entonces, el cayó hacia un pozo, el se salvó gracias a ella; se besaron aun cerca de aquel lugar, mientras ella le cantaba para calmarlo.  
Un paso en falso y la tragedia los invadió, ella cayó a aquel pozo profundo. Su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado...

* * *

Mientras tanto, abajo de aquel lugar, aquella moribunda chica, experimentaba un cambio dentro del agua, sus ojos, verdes como esmeralda, cambiaron de tonalidad a rojo, su bello y castaño cabello, se volvía aun mas oscuro, su piel tomaba una tonalidad azul atinando a lo gris, sus uñas se volvían largas como garras, y sus dientes se apilaban filosos y brillantes. En un impulso, abrió los ojos, se encontró con oscuridad completa, solo se filtraban pequeños rayos de luz, casi inexistentes.

_-¡Veo que has despertado, mi querida huésped-_  
_-¿Desperté?-_ cuestioné a aquel hombre _-¿En dónde estaba? ¿Quién soy? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quién eres tu? _-dijo intrigada-  
_-Vaya, veo que eres curiosa, pues verás yo, te salvé la vida. ¿Ves ese collar que cuelga de tu pecho? Gracias a eso estás viva.  
-¿Enserio?le debo demasiado, digame cualquier cosa que quiere que haga, y yo lo haré por usted solo **deme una razón**, y seré su servidora para siempre...  
-No, porfavor, no quiero ser una molestia... aunque...  
-¡Dígamelo!Dígame que es lo que quiere.  
-Verás, esto no es solo por mí, es por ambos, hay un grupo de espíritus, que se hacen llamar guardianes, ellos trataron de asesinarte, pero al ver que no lo consiguieron, borraron tu memoria, y te hicieron invisible a los humanos, de manera que quedes sola y nadie te pueda ver. Sin embargo yo soy el único que te puede ver.  
-¡Malditos!  
-Así es, pero gracias a mi y a los poderes que te doy, serás mi aprendiz y podrás vencerlos.  
-¡Cualquier cosa por usted, ha sido mi salvador y le debo mi vida, prometo serle fiel y leal a usted, para siempre! Pero.. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?  
__-Tu nombre, es Naiara, Naiara Black._

* * *

**¿Que tal? Este es mi primer fanfic de Jack Frost, al principio no entenderán, pero de eso se trata :P por lo general escribo fanfics sobre artistas que me piden, pero intente escribir estey dije ¿Porque no? entonces asdfghjklñ ya veran.. :') bueno espero que les guste ¡Dejen reviews!**_  
_


	2. Es tiempo

POV Naiara.

Desde aquel día en que estoy con Pitch, nada puede ser mejor, el es como mi padre, el me ha contado que era un ser bueno, alguien que no hacía daño, pero los guardianes lo desterraron a la oscuridad, condenándole a vivir del temor de las personas. Desde ese entonces, he pasado mi vida entera entrenando, escondida entre las dice que es peligroso para mi, y yo le creo. No quiere que salga hasta que este lista. Hasta ahora, Pitch o Fi (como yo le digo) hemos logrado encontrar mis poderes. Puedo manejar el fuego, en realidad, soy muy buena, recientemente descubrí algo. Mi canto, es hermoso y destructivo, como el de las sirenas. Siempre estoy sola, a parte de mi hermano -Fi- que por cierto casi nunca está, solo tengo una biblioteca de libros que el me ha regalado y una compañía: Mi hermano me ha creado una gata, lo formo a través de pesadillas que inserto en una, ahora es mágica, se llama Tabitha (gacela en hebreo) , pero la verdad es que no tiene nada que ver, es rechoncha, consentida y berrinchuda, aunque me ayuda, conviertiendose en una enorme pantera que puede volar y saca fuego por la boca, como un dragón en forma de pantera gigante.

Hace apenas unos meses, Fi tuvo una pelea con esos molestos guardianes y lo dejaron muy débil. Ahora es mi turno, el tiene pesadillas vigilando, por fin saldré, o eso es lo que creo.

_-¡Fi por fin has despertado!- _Le dije _-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!-  
-De verdad, ¿Naiara?-  
-Por supuesto Fi, no se que haría sin ti.  
-¡OH! eres un alma tan noble...-  
-Fi.. yo, he estado pensando y- _dije inconclusa _-Quiero salir- _le dije con decisión firme  
_-Sabía que este día llegaría- _Dijo fingiendo-  
_-Por favor fi, ¡he estado entrenando 200 años para enfrentarme a ellos!-  
-No cariño, tu no entiendes- _dijo dulcemente _-Ellos tienen un guardián, el más peligroso de todos, por él estoy así-  
-Con más razón debo ir a enfrentarlos, debo vengarte, y recuperar lo que alguna vez fue tuyo, así reinaremos juntos, como siempre debió ser-  
-Está bien querida, enviaré pesadillas a vigilar, para que me avisen el momento perfecto, pero debes tener cuidado- _dijo preocupado.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Polo con Norte...**

Normal POV

Aquella mañana, un alterado Norte gritaba y hacía rabietas, mientras asustaba elfos y apresuraba yetis, la navidad se encontraba cerca, no podían perder el tiempo. Iba gritando furioso por que su habitual ración de galletas diarias no había llegado aún a el. Supervisando regalos, mientras hacía una lista y esperaba impacientemente sus galletas, sus ojos se clavaron el el globo terráqueo gigante, el cual tenía una pequeña nube de polvo negro, el cual se iba extendiendo más y más hasta bordearlo completamente. Este, pronto se volvió fuego.

_-¡Pitch!- _dijo el impresionado-  
_-No, no soy Pitch, pero puedo asegurarte que soy muy parecida a el- _una voz femenina retumbó por el taller _-Hay Norte, tanto tiempo ¿No? yo no te recuerdo, seguramente tu tampoco, pero pronto lo sabrás, vengare a Pitch, lo llenare de poder y los dos reinaremos juntos, como siempre debió ser, ahora si no te importa, tengo que irme, esto solo fue... una visita express- _concluyó y lanzó una fuerte carcajada digna de una villana, Norte no podía verla pero estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, de un momento a otro la nube negra se hizo delgada y avanzó rápidamente hacia norte, esta se estampó bruscamente contra su frente y el cayó de espaldas, quedó inconsciente, y solo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos, llenos de furia y flamantes como el infierno.

Norte despertó rápidamente, y quiso pensar que todo fue un sueño, pero al ver todo su piso chamuscado, lanzo maldiciones, rápidamente corrió hacia la alarma creando una aurora boreal. Ordenó a los duendes que prepararan todo, puesto que tendrían visitas.  
Como siempre llegó primero Tooth, se veía preocupada, inmediatamente llego sandman para legar 5 minutos después el conejo de pascuas, disculpándose por haber llegado tarde, mientras se sacudía las patas y la colita.

_-¿Dónde está Jack?- _Preguntó tooth ilusionada  
_-Ese mocosos irresponsable, siempre llegando tarde- _respondió bunny molesto  
_-Tranquilo Bunny, aún no se acostumbra a llegar temprano, además según tengo entendido esta haciendo una fuerte nevad por algún lugar de mundo- _En aquel momento, entró Jack por una ventana, cayendo de espaldas mientras caía en el piso riéndose y con su cayado en la mano, tocando sin querer cosas a su alrededor y congelando lo que tocaba.  
_-¡VES!No está listo para ser guardián aún- _Le dijo Bunny a Norte  
_-Oye, oye, ¡mas respeto que yo te salve!- _Respondió Jack ofendido  
_-Si lo se, pero tienes que aprender a ser mas responsable- _dijo Bunny  
_-Bunny, Jack tiene razón, solo tienes que tener paciencia- _Salio Norte a defenderlo,Jack iba a hablar, pero tooth se avalanzó sobre el, y abrio su boca para ver sus dientes, Bunny y Norte comenzaron una discusión sobre Jack, mientras Tooth le daba indicaciones a sus hadas y revisaba los dientes de Jack.  
_-Hmjk, AJkl, Hmhjk!- _Decía Jack inmovilizado señalando a Sandy, quien señalaba la luna, pero nadie le hacía caso, ni a Sandy ni a Jack-  
**_-¡¿Porque siempre sucede esto?!-_** Pensaba Sandy, quien tuvo una idea, tomó un elfo y lo sacudió bruscamente **_-La técnica del elfo, siempre_ funciona-** Inmediatamente Tooth sacaba los dedos de la mano de Jack, mientras que Bunny y Norte veían a Sandy quien estaba enfurecido, todos lo miraron mientras el daba señas para que vieran la luna, entonces voltearon.

_-¿Cómo estás, hace meses que no te veo?- _Le dijo Jack, la luz de la luna iluminó un circulo en el piso, y formo la silueta de pitch junto con una chica a su lado, no se podía ver demasiado de ella, debido a que su cabello era muy largo.  
_-Eso quiere decir que...- _Un pedazo de hielo se alzó-  
_-¨¿Eso que quiere decir?- _Preguntó Jack  
_-¡Está eligiendo un nuevo guardián!- _exclamaron Tooth, Norte y bunny simultáneamente  
_-¿Quien será?- _Dijo Tooth, Sandy hizo un trébol de arena en su cabeza.  
_-Sandy, llevas diciendo eso mucho tiempo-  
__-La marmota no, la marmota no..-  
-Bunny, la vez pasada no querías a Jack y termino salvándonos-  
-¡Oye!- _Reclamó Jack -_Solo nos queda esperar, veamos- _Vieron aquella roca de hielo, que había formado la figura de una chica, de cabello extremadamente largo y despeinado, de facciones finas y muy hermosa, llevaba un vestido corto si mangas, con calcetas largas y zapatos abiertos.  
_-Uuuh, una chica, a Jack le podría gustar- _Bromeó Norte-  
_-Ñah lo dudo, además ¿Esa quien es?- _Le respondió Jack  
_-¿Quien es ella?- _Dijo Tooth un poco extrañada, Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza ya que nunca había visto a aquella chica -_pero, ¡tendremos otra chica en el grupo!- _dijo con entusiasmo  
_-Supongo que solo nos queda buscarla, Norte, creo que tendrás que dejar a alguien supervisando- _dijo Bunny  
_-EH Hombre de la luna ¿Donde podremos encontrarla?- _La figura de la chica rapidamente cambió hacia un mapa de estados Unidos, Mostrando una parte de este de color fuerte.  
_-Ese lugar es...- _dijo Norte  
-_¿que no es Obvio? Es Nueva York- _Dijo Jack  
_-A Ustedes que les sucede? Es Hawaii- _Le repondió Bunny  
_-Hawaii es una isla tarado- _Le respondió Jack  
_-Los años les afecta los conocimientos, ese lugar, es Nevada, la nueva guardiana se encuentra en la Sierra de Nevada, si el hombre de la luna la quiere a ella para vencer a Pitch y a su aliada, tendremos que traerla a ella-_

Alistaron el trineo, no si antes recibir advertencia de las pequeñas hadas de Tooth, dicen que por ahí va rondando una chica joven y hermosa, a quien han bautizado como "La sirena de fuego" partieron hasta Nevada en el trineo de Norte.

* * *

¿Que tal? Algun comentario sugerencia, algo parecido que les guste o que quieran decirme o quisieran que pasara.. diganme sus predicciones y dejen reviews! me esfuerzo mucho, trataré de subirles lo más rápido que pueda (:


	3. Los problemas tienen nombre:Naiara Black

**"Los problemas tienen nombre: Naiara Black"**

POV Naiara"

No se donde estoy, he volado con Tabitha, pero necesita un descanso, mi nena esta cansada, la deje dormida a la raíz de un árbol, mientras fui a calentar un poco este lugar, era muy frío, asi que decidí calentarlo un poco, no sin antes entonar la melodía de mi destrucción, solo tararearla todos los animales a mi alrededor huían, a excepción de tabitha, iba volando por encima de el bosque, e iba incendiando partes de aquel bosque, a lo lejos logré ver un trineo, e inmediatamente vi quienes eran: El canguro de pascuas, El hada de los dientes, Santa, Sandman y aquel chico que casi mata a Fi...Jack Frost.  
Se detuvieron bastante lejos de mi.

* * *

POV Normal

_-Veo que no tengo que buscarlos-_ les dijo -_al parecer me lo estan dejando fácil, ustedes me encontraron_- en su mano formo una pequeña flama de fuego y se las lanzó, Jack la congeló, ella voló hasta el suelo y el trineo aterrizó también.

_-Tu eres..¡La sirena de fuego!-_ exclamó Bunny

_-Espera, espera ¿Que?- _Dijo Naiara confundida

_-Si, tu eres esa chica que va haciendo destrozos e incendios ¿no es asi?- _dijo Norte

_-Si, si, si, esa soy yo pero ¿sirena? ¿enserio? lo de fuego esta bien pero ¡las sirenas son de agua! YO SOY DE FUEGO! soy como una vampiresa, ¡Como la de los cuentos! ¡con colmillos!- _exclamó ella abriendo su boca y mostrando sus colmillos

_-Bien "Vampiresa de fuego" ¿Como es que nos conoces?- _preguntó Tooth

_-¡Eso no importa!- _Lanzo inmensas bolas de fuego hacia cada uno de ellos, las cuales ellos lograron esquivar hábilmente.

_-HA! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- _le dijo Bunny, a lo que ella respondió con una bola de fuego aún mas grande, que apenas logro ver, por suerte, el se movió y

solo le alcanzo a rozar una pequeña parte de su pata, la cual por cierto, era muy dolorosa, los cinco guardianes combinaron sus ataques, pero ella era más hábil que todos ellos.

_-Queridos guardianes..-_ les dijo _-Yo, he estado entrenando 200 años para derrotarlos, se todo de ustedes, sus secretos, habilidades, y sobre todo sus puntos débiles- _miró a Jack _-tu debes ser Jack Frost, por lo que Pitch me ha contado de ti, aún no se tus puntos débiles, pero se que eres de hielo, y yo, puedo derretir la nieve y el hielo que haces, añun así, tengo una técnica infalible, que puede con todos ustedes, hasta contigo, Canguro de Pascua...  
_

_-¡HA, EN TU CARA Te dije que si pareces canguro!- _todos lo voltearon a ver _-¿Dije algo fuera de lugar verdad?- _cuestionó Jack

_-¡CÁLLATE!- _gritaron todos incluída Naiara

_-Bueno, como les decía antes de que este gusano se entrometiera- _miró a Jack _-Todos ustedes, caerán fácilmente ante mi-  
_

_-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- _dijo Norte

_-Esto..-_ pronto la chica comenzó a cantar, era una voz hermosa, como estar prisionero en un paraíso de hermosas melodias que desgarraban y te volvían loco, pero eso a Jack pareció no hacerle nada, mientras todos estaban agonizando, el era el único en pie, mientras es estaba distraído, aquella chica aprovechó para tomar ventaja de el y golpearlo contra un árbol, haciendo que sus sentidos tambalearan, todos estaban inconscientes, pero de pie, su misterioso canto los dejaba inmóviles, sin mas. Cada uno de ellos era testigo de aquella lucha, ellos podían ver, pensar, pero no moverse.

Justo en aquel momento, ella se acerco a Jack, quien estaba visiblemente agotado y casi indefenso, entonces le susurró seductoramente al oído _"Eres muy guapo, es una lástima que tenga que matarte" _dijo con su voz juguetona que, a pesar de ser fría como el hielo era tentadora y ardiente como el fuego. En aquellos momentos, el canto dejaba de hacer efecto en ellos, y Bunny adolorido lazó su boomerang hacia ella el cual logró herirle cerca de la costilla izquiera, causando que ella cayera al suelo y empezara a sangrar. Pronto ella tomó un dije en forma de calavera en su bolsillo, el cual sostuvo en su mano y se alargó por todo su brazo, el cual al extenderse formó una especie de ala para volar, salió de ahi volando a una altura baja, y cuando ya estaba a unos metros de donde había dejado a Tabitha, recibió un disparo de luz a su ala, causando que a esta se le formara un agujero y rodara por la tierra.  
Los guardianes se detuvieron a unos metros de ella, y entonces, habló.

_-No me gusta tener que huír- _dijo _-Esto es solo el principio, son mas fuertes de lo que pensaba, pero no cometan el error de subestimarme, porque sera el pero y más grande de su vida- _concluyo, antes de que los guardianes pudieran decir algo ella gritó _-¡TABITHA!- _Una majestuosa pantera negra gigante, apareció ante ellos

_-Este será el primero de muchos encuentros, uno por uno irán desapareciendo, asi que guardianes, esperen muy pronto la visita de Naiara Black._

Naiara extendió sus brazos e hizo un círculo de fuego alrededor de ellos, impidiendoles seguirla, al pasar arriba de ellos quedaron petrificados. Por los aires volaba aquella pantera gigante

_-Tabitha, descansemos ahi- _señaló una cueva, aterrizaron y ella desmontó a su gata, para después caer _"Quita tu ropa, te curare" _le dijo Tabitha a través de sus pensamientos, ella obedeció a la gata y ella lamió la herida, acto seguido esta se cicatrizó, ya no había sangrado ni dolor, pero aún seguía débil, Tabitha siguió como pantera, para que su ama durmiera acobijaba a ella. A la mañana siguiente, volaron hasta llegar a un bosque, donde ambas se alimentarían. Tabitha devoraría animales al igual que Naiara, que al ser educada por Pitch, este le bautizó como vampiresa, dándole de comer únicamente sangre.  
Mientras terminaban de comer, vieron un caballo negro acercarse a ellas. Naiara corrió hacia él, y tomo la nota que se encontraba en el hocico de este.

**_"Naiara:_**

**_Te mando esta nota junto con unos pequeños obsequios que te ayudarán demasiado, están atados al cuello, me entere de lo que sucedió con el mortem alarum* asi que te mando 2, para que puedas volar cuando Tabitha este cansada o herida. También tengo estos frutos de la traformación, a simple vista parecen frutas comunes, pero en realidad, cada uno de ellos te transformara en algo diferente. Las frambuesas te harán parecer un humano común, las fresas te haran ser una mariposa, los higos en cambio te harán tener la apariencia de una gata, las cerezas te convertirán en el ave que desees. Te doy 7 frutos de cada uno, y te doy uno más, con el cual tendrás que ser cuidadosa. Es una mora azul en simple apariencia, pero esta es muy peligrosa, ya que te hace invisible. El peligro está en que cada una de estas 3, tiene efectos dolorosos, y solo dura menos de 3 horas. Te doy 4 de mis esferas para que vayas al Polo Norte, donde seguro estarán todos refugiados. Cuídate mucho mi bella Naiara._**

**_ Te desea lo mejor tu hermano, Pitch._**

_"Fi, ¿Como estará? me siento mal al dejarlo ahí" _Pensó

_"Tranquila, el a a estar bien, sabe cuidarse solo, es mejor que vayamos al Palacio de Norte" _su amiga le respondió

_"Tienes razón, pero será mejor que consiga ropa abrigada, yo soy de fuego y el cambio es drástico para mi" _añadió la mujer con un chasquido hizo aparecer un nuevo vestuario: unas converse sucias con jeans azules desgarrados y una camiseta negra de los beatles, y una camisa de cuadros grises desabrochada

_"¿Que tal?" _preguntó a la felina

_"Creí que ibas a vestirte de una manera mas... diferente"  
_

_"Vamos no está mal, pero ya dejemos esto, y vallamos al Polo Norte, antes de que anochezca, ahí tendremos que buscar alguna guarida" _Sacó una de las esferas y le susurró _Llevanos cerca de el palacio de Norte _La esfera cayó frenéticamente y a contacto con el suelo, se rompió. Apareció un portal que mostraba un paisaje blanco, y se veía un palacio estilo ruso cerca.

* * *

En el palacio de Nprte, todos los guardianes estaban sentados en una mesa, larga. Callados, pensativos.

_-Chicos, esa tal "Naiara"-_ Jack dejó su frase inconclusa

_-Si, Jack lo sabemos, todos la vimos- _dijo Tooth preocupada

_-Es demasiado poderosa, planea destruirnos uno por uno- a_ñadió Bunny

_-¡ELLA TRATÓ DE ASESINARNOS!- _gritó aquel joven peliblanco desesperado

_-Por lo que vimos su canto es mortal, y sabe cada uno de nuestros puntos débiles, quien sabe que cosas le haya enseñado Pitch- esta v_ez habló Bunny

_-Esque simplemente no logro entender, ese rencor que nos tiene- _dijo Tooth

_-¡Es impresionante su grado de egoísmo!- _dijo Jack desesperado _-Solo por venganza, le quitará los sueños y esperanzas a todos los niños del mundo-  
_

_-Esa no es la peor parte Jack, lo mas horrible de todo, es que ella no descansará hasta vernos caer- _

_"No Norte, eso no es la peor parte, aquel susurro a mi oído fue maravilloso, ¿Cómo puede alguien tan frío como el hielo, despertar una tentación tan ardiente como el infierno?"_

* * *

**_mortem alarum*: alas de la muerte en latín._**

ae.e ¿Que tal? déjenme más reviews! no me gustan los fantasmitas por ahiii (si es que hay) háganme saber que les gusta, que no les gusta, sugerencias.. porcierto, necesito descripciones de alguien que quiera aparecer. Nombre, como eres física y mentalmente, lo que te gusta hacer, etc. Vamosss yo se que les gustooo y que quieren leer mas ustedes pueden no les quita mucho tiempo dejarme un review o algo que no me haga sentirme tan foreveralone. Hagan predicciones y sugerencias.

**sheblunar: ****ñañaññaa eso lo tendrás que descrubrir tu sigue leyendo espero que te guste y lo difrutes.**

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Trataré de subirles casa 2 días, mañana no estaré así que les paso el de mañan, ñ.ñ nos leemos el martes! chau besitos xx


	4. En el palacio

_"No Norte, eso no es la peor parte, aquel susurro a mi oído fue maravilloso, ¿Cómo puede alguien tan frío como el hielo, despertar una tentación tan ardiente como el infierno?"_

En otro lado del Polo

_"Tabitha, buscaremos refugio, debes descansar, yo comeré uno de los frutos que Pitch me ha dado, pero antes, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche"_ Naiara tomo a su pequeña gata y la sostuvo fuertemente con un pañuelo a su espalda y amarró aquellas bolsas a su pantalón. La chica tomó las morteum alarum, parecían ser dos, pero en realidad era una, esta se colocaba en la parte trasera de su nuca, cuando lo hizo sintió que comenzaron a expandirse, incrustándose entre sus omóplatos por debajo de la ropa, apareciendo alas de murciélago gigantescas y negras, volaron atravesando aquel rústico castillo.  
Naiara se sentía tan viva, poderosa, volaron por bastante rato hasta que encontraron una cueva que se encontraba casi escondida debido a que estaba una entrada y no se veía nada, pero al voltear abajo estaba muy profundo, era como una gruta con picos sobresalientes del techo y en el fondo una laguna de magníficos contrastes de tonalidades azules,era magnifico, casi daba la impresión de ser un ojo, ya que en el centro, se encontraba una tonalidad de azul muy fuerte, dando impresión de ser un ojo, además, el lugar era perfecto, debido a que estaba bajo la tierra, no hacía tanto frío, y era más fácil mantenerse calentito, en especial para ella, ya que tenía poderes de fuego.

_"Ahora si Tabitha, es tiempo de que vaya, descansa, si me pongo en peligro, me comunicaré telepáticamente contigo ¿Vale?"_

_"Vale, solo no tardes o me preocupare"_

_"Prometo volver"_

Le dio un beso a su amada mascota y entonces, emprendió vuelo hacia aquel majestuoso palacio, en otras condiciones, le habría gustado alojarse ahí, pero no. No mientras estén sus enemigos en aquel lugar. No planeaba asesinarlos, primero los capturaría, y entonces los niños dejarían de creer en ellos, consecutivamente perderían sus poderes, y todo eso sucedería en ese mismo castillo, el cual ellos verían caer a sus pies.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca del castillo, aterrizó y las alas que la sostenían se redujeron de nuevo a un dije, sacó una de los frutos en forma de fresas y lo comió, no era el sabor de una fresa, era un sabor amargo, no era agradable al sentido. Escondió sus cosas en el techo del palacio, e inmediatamente sintió un cambio extraño en su cuerpo, se fue encogiendo hasta quedar de aproximadamente 15 cm. De su espalda nacieron dos alas grandes, y en su cabeza nacieron 2 antenas, sus pernas se unieron y sus brazos también. Ahora en ese mismo instante, Naiara había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una bella y elegante mariposa negra. La verdad es que era demasiado grande, pero por lo menos, no intentarían atacarla y podría escucharlos con claridad.  
La ahora mariposa, voló por un costado y se metió por la ventana, observando hambrienta, pues los guardianes estaban reunidos en una gran mesa con comidas maravillosas de olor exquisito, todo se veía tremendamente bien. Ella nunca había comido ese tipo de cosas. Solo en una ocasión. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, como una brisa cálida.

***Flashback***

**Naiara's POV  
**Fihabía salido hace apenas unas horas y me encontraba hambrienta. Mi hermano me había enseñado a cazar, pero aún era una pequeña inexperta. Aquella vez salí sola por primera vez, ya que llevaba horas y nadie volvía. Y entonces, una fuerte ventisca me atacó, yo tenía frío, ya que a mi me afectaba más ese clima por mis poderes cálidos. La ventisca hizo huir animales grandes y pequeños por igual, mi estómago protestaba por comida, y no cesaba. Entonces me perdí.  
Caminé por mucho tiempo, hasta ver luces a lo lejos, yo llevaba unos pocos meses desde que Fi me había recatado y -según el- era ingenua e inocente como una niña, por lo que era fácil que lago me sucediera. Caminé a las luces y vi una pequeña aldea caminé hasta ahí, vi que habían muchas personas reunidas. Todas ellas comiendo algo extraño, bailaban y cantaban, era un ambiente ameno. Vi aquella comidas, lucían diferentes a todo lo que acostumbro, pero aun así apetitosas. Con timidez tome algo que parecía la pierna de un pollo. Sumergí mi dedo en una extraña mezcla amarilla con grumos, era deliciosa[1]. Poco a poco comí demasiado. No sin antes tomar un pequeño pedazo de una extraña masa esponjada color café, tenía un sabor maravillosamente dulce[2].

Esa fue la última y la primera vez que hice eso, pero aunque fue hace demasiado tiempo, aun puedo recordar ese sabor como si fuera ayer.

FIN Naiara's POV

***Fin flashback***

Normal POV

Naiara se posó en una de las esquinas observando cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de los guardianes mientras estaban reunidos. Ellos no necesitaban comer, ya que eran inmortales, si estaban reunidos con un montón de comida era para satisfacer uno que otro antojo; nunca hambre.

_-Basta de tanto silencio- _dijo Bunny _-esto es realmente incómodo-_

_-Es cierto, tenemos que discutir el tema- _dijo Toothiana _-Esa chica de la última vez, Naiara Black es muy peligrosa- _

_-¡Por supuesto que si!- _dijo Norte, haciendo que en aquella esquina, la vampiresa sonriera inconscientemente, tanto ella como ellos, estaban al tanto de que era un peligro

_-¿Que haremos con lo de la nueva guardiana?- _dijo por fin Jack _-No podemos dejarlo de lado tampoco_-

_-Eso es cierto Jack- _dijo el orejón _-tampoco podemos olvidar esa parte-_

_"Con que hay una nueva guardiana ¿eh?" _pensó la arrinconada, mientras los observaba, Sandy les hizo señas en orden a que la chica debía estar en el Polo.

_-Tendremos que buscarla- _dijo Tooth

_"No si yo la encuentro primero"_

_-Jack has estado muy pensativo últimamente- _dijo Bunny _-¿Es que la vampiresa te ha dejado embelesado?- _Naiara sonrió malvadamente ante la idea que el ojiazul podría haber quedado impresionado, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de enfado cuando escucho la forma en la que este se expresó de ella.

_-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Con alguien como ella? ¡JAMÁS! nunca en la vida estaría con alguien tan egoísta y malvada como ella ¡JAMÁS!- _En su aún forma de mariposa, la pelinegra voló hacia el, hostigándolo y molestándolo de la manera en que hacen las moscas, estaba a punto de aplastarla con su cayado, pero entonces escuchó gritar a Tooth, quien reprimió a Jack.

_"Que hipócrita, es obvio que ya no me recuerdas, Toothiana, es obvio que olvidaste como trataste de exterminarme"_

_-¡NO! no puedes alterar el ciclo de la naturaleza, ella morirá cuando deba morir, además, toda vida es sagrada y debe ser respetada, ella también siente, y no por el hecho de no hablar no siente-_ Jack se calmó y Bunny habló esta vez.

_-¿Que hace una mariposa en un clima como este?- _

_-No es una mariposa, es una** polilla gigante gris**, esas aparecen mucho por aquí debido a la madera, vamos vuela pequeña- _Se fue volando hacia la ventana y se instalo ahí, todos la observaban, quedo inmóvil unos minutos hasta que la olvidaron a ella y al tema anterior. Entonces ella se quedó ahí por unos momentos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón poder haber sido como ellos, feliz. Esta recordó las palabras de Tooth y por una milésima de segundo y en lo mas recóndito de su corazón dudó de Pitch y de sus palabras. Pero el cargo de conciencia por dudar de el fue mayor.  
Muy dentro de ella empezaba a sentir otra transformación. Salió sigilosamente por la ventana, llegando hasta donde se encontraban sus ropas. Se transformó en una vampiresa de nuevo y voló hasta donde estaba Tabitha.

_-Tabitha, he regresado!- _la joven buscó a su compañera con la mirada, y la encontró descansando sobre una roca, decidió prender un poco de fuego para calentar el ambiente, así que juntó en sus manos una llama de fuego para depositarla gentilmente en un cráter que había en el suelo, evitando que saliera y arruinara el lugar, ya que dormían gracias a las pieles de los animales a los que habían cazado anteriormente. La chica chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente apareció vestida de otra manera mas apropiada para ese frío bestial, polera de manga larga color negro, con pantalones color rojo oscuro, con un suéter de manga larga de figuras en matices grises, acompañados de un gorro negro de invierno y una bufanda a escala de rojos y de calzado unas converse grises con calaveras.

_"Tu y tus continuos cambios de ropa" _

_"¿Que? no por ser inmortal dejaré de ser una chica"_

_"Como digas, mejor vamos a cazar que muero de hambre"_

_"Vale"_

__Después de una salvaje caza Tabitha volvió al refugio con pieles de zorros, osos entre otros animales más, mientras Naiara prefirió conocer los alrededores, ella caminaba sin rumbo cuando pudo olisquear en el viento ese perfume a menta fresca, era él, pero no le daría tiempo de esconderse ni de volar, asi que tomó su última opción: de la bolsa que traía cargando, tomo una frambuesa y el cambio ocurrió, era una humana. Tenía la piel morena y punta de la nariz roja, su altura había aumentado por lo menos 5 cm, y sus ojos se volvieron color chocolate, y su cabello cambió a color avellana.

A lo lejos vio venir un remolino de viento acompañado, ella caminó en dirección de donde había legado, dispuesta a irse, pero una ráfaga de viento la hizo chocar y encontrarse de frente con quien más quería evitar...

* * *

[1] Por si quieren saber, es puré de papa xd

[2] Este por si acaso es pastel de chocolate

OH MY GOSH! se me seco el cerebro perdón por haber tardado, juro que en cuanto escriba subiré instantáneamente :P porfa dejen sus reviews, son mi única paga y motivación déjeme como es que las hace sentir todo eso que escribo si les gusta que piensan o que les gustaría agregar o algo así. Dejen reviews porque si no me siento ignorada :C y pásenla a sus amigos o recomienden para tener más lectores! recuerden que lo hago por y para ustedes (aunque no lo pidan)

**sheblunar: Pues aqui esta el cap (: me alegra que esperes y lamento hacerte esperar $: pero esque se me secan las neuronas y puff bueno /:**

**GalaxyFrost: Muchas gracias trato de hacerlo lo más a mi manera que puedo, trato de meter mi esencia claro sin olvidar la historia original, me alegra que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir, trataré de seguirlo. De verdad casi me pongo a llorar cuando lo leí, se sintió tan bien :')*llora* SALUDOS A TU PRIMA! xd**

**Nos leemos después!**


	5. ¡IMPRESIONAME!

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte el tiempo de esperar por ella :D no olviden los reviews! son mi única paga, esto lo hago por y para ustedes, sin más preámbulos caballos y caballas güeras (caballeros y caballeras) aqui el capitulo ¡DISFRUTENN!**

* * *

A lo lejos vio venir un remolino de viento acompañado, ella caminó en dirección de donde había legado, dispuesta a irse, pero una ráfaga de viento la hizo chocar y encontrarse de frente con quien más quería evitar...

Jack se detuvo al ver a la hermosa muchacha, lo veía fijamente, por lo que se extraño, ella estaba parada, sin hacer nada.

_-Te me haces familiar..-_ dijo Jack

_-Bueno, yo no te conozco- _respondió la humana para después arrepentirse de lo que había hecho

_-¿Tu puedes verme y oírme?- _preguntó

_-Supongo que si_

_-¿Y no sabes quien soy?_

_-No_

_-Yo soy Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno- _dijo con cierto orgullo que mas bien parecía arrogancia _-seguro que me imaginabas como un viejito arrugado-_

_-WOW- _dijo en cierto tono cortante

_-¿No te impresiona? la mayoría de la gente se emociona- _

_-Soy una mujer difícil de impresionar- _dijo cortante

_-Ya me di cuenta- _dijo Jack con cierto fastidio, pues no acostumbraba gente así, una idea cruzó su mente _-¿Que me haces si logro impresionarte?-_

_-No se,tal vez, haría lo que tu me pidieras- _contestó la muchacha segura, ya que estaba segura de que sabía todo lo que el lograba hacer, y nada la sorprendía

_-Esta bien-_

**1° Intento.**

Jack elevó por los cielos, y con el tomo por la cintura a la chica, quien se asustó al principio, pero después de elevarse, se relajó un poco y abrió los brazos, Jack la observó con curiosidad mientras ella disfrutaba del viento en su cara. Por un momento se sentía libre, era un humana ¿Que tal malo podría ser? Después de todo nunca lo volvería a ver y sería la única vez. Y entonces, se olvido de los temores.

Volaron y dieron vueltas, pero a Jack no le funcionó la chica ni se inmutaba.

_-Necesitaras mas que eso si quieres impresionarme chico-_ Jack esbozó una sonrisa pues era incapaz de no admirar a esa muchacha. La soltó un poco y la dejó caer, ella vaciló por un momento, pero recordó entonces, que no podría dejarla morir. Jack al ver esto, tuvo que salvarla de caer.

_-Veo que eres valiente-_

_-Es fácil- _le dijo _-Tu eres una buena persona, no me puedes dejar caer- _Las palabras salieron de su boca y le dejaron un sabor amargo en ella

_-¿Como sabes que no soy una mala persona?- _le dijo Jack como es característicamente retador _-¿Como sabes que no te quiero hacer nada malo?- _el ojiazul le dio una mirada pervertida y nada discreta, por lo que sintió un contacto duro y frío en su mejilla, había recibido un fuerte golpe -_¡OUCH! ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE?!_

_-¡ESO TE PASA POR DEPRAVADO!- _respiró muy hondo y suspiro -_Aun así a tu anterior pregunta...se que no eres una mala persona porque si me hubieras querido hacer algo, ya lo hubieras hecho- _suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez, pesadamente _"En realidad, no me ha hecho nada por que no sabe quien soy, pero...es cierto, no me ha hecho nada" _pensaba Naiara, quien recónditamente comenzaba a dudar de ella y de Pitch _  
_

-_Chica!Chica!- _el peliblanco la sacudió un poco _"Que rara esta mujer" -¿Lista para ser sorprendida?-_

_"no" -este...¿creo que si?- _contesto vacilante

**2º Intento**

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a un lago, hizo una ventisca y acomodó todas las flores en el lago, para ir tocando las flores con la punta de su cayado y congelarlas, era un espectáculo maravilloso, formó un remolino en el agua y las flores comenzaron a danzar gentilmente en círculos por el lago, formó un conejito y comenzó a moverse sobre el lago, para después crear muchos más animales de nieve.  
Volteo a ver a su acompañante esperando ver alguna mueca de asombro, pero se encontró con una chica con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, que claramente, no era de asombro.

_-¿No te sorprende?- _Preguntó atónito -_¿Que debo hacer para impresionarte?_

_-Soy una chica que ha pasado por varias cosas, no logro impresionarme fácilmente- _

_-Pero..pero ¡HICE UN ELEFANTE!- _dijo orgullosos de el mismo _-¡DE TAMAÑO REAL!_

_-Como te he dicho, no logro impresionarme fácilmente._

_-¡YO TE IMPRESIONARE!_

**3º,4º,5º,6º Intentos (ninguno funcionó)**

Y así pasaron mucho tiempo intentando impresionarla, pero aquella mujer, ni se inmutaba. Había intentado de todo pero no funciono.

_-Basta ¡Me rindo!- _dijo el albino sentándose a orillas del río.

_-Te lo dije-_ Jack solo supiró derrotado y tocó con su cayado el agua fría de aquel lago. Comenzó a hacer círculos con este, Naiara abrió los ojos, Jack lo notó y sonrió a si mismo, avanzó por el lago, creando más escarcha que avanzaba con un patrón realmente bello[1]  
Así avanzó hasta crear una figura de escarcha en el hielo, era una flor gigante, del tamaño de el lago. Naiara se encontraba impresionada.

_-¿Con que esto era lo que necesitaba eh?_-

-_Es.. precioso- _dijo embelesada, Jack la miró y vio que su cabello lucía más oscuro, seguramente por el atardecer _-Y bien ¿Que es lo que quieres?_

_-¿Disculpa?- _Jack, se había perdido observándola _-Ah claro, luego veremos- _La chica sentía que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a cambiar.

_-Jack, tengo que irme- _el efecto de los frutos disminuía-

_-¿Nos volveremos a v__er?_

_"Si" -No- _contestó, el chico del cabello platinado vió una aurora boreal y se separó un poco de ella.

_-Ya se que es lo que quiero, tu y yo nos volveremos a ver, no puedes romper tu promesa- _el peliblanco dio vuelta para verla, pero la chica había desaparecido. Jack se enfureció, estaba realmente enojado, ahora tendría que buscarla.

_"No pudo haber ido lejos, tengo que apresurarme si no quiero que se borren sus huellas en la nieve" _

* * *

Naiara se encontraba escapando, corrió por aproximadamente 15 metros, hasta que sacó las morteum alarum, y comenzó a volar. Voló demasiado tiempo hasta que encontró el lugar donde había quedado con su amiga. Quien la esperaba impacientemente

_"¿Dónde te habías metido?" _

_"lo siento"_

_"NO NO NO NO SEÑORITA NO ME RESPONDA..espera que? TU ¿Lo siento?" _El reproche cambió a preocupación _"¿Estás bien?"_

_"Si" "pero hay algo que debo decirte"_

_"Que es"_

_"Pues verás salí y hace un rato yo..."_

_"tu..." _le respondió esperando que terminara la oración

_"yo me encontré con Jack Frost, y pues, el me encontró convertida en humana"_

_"oh" _respondió con cierto interés _"y ¿Que sucedió?, porque por tu rostro deduzco que algo sucedió, prometo no regañarte" -demasiado- _pensó para sí misma , pues sabía que por su expresión no le tenía buenas noticias.

_"lo que sucede es que" _echo un largo suspiro _"el me miró y me dijo 'Te me haces familiar' y to le dije 'Yo no te conozco' y después me arrepentí porque me acorde que los humanos no lo podían ver y le dije 'WOW' y después me dijo que era muy difícil de impresionar y me llevó a pasear por el aire y estaba flirteando conmigo"_

_"Naiara"_ la interrumpía pero esta no le hacía caso

"y_ pues se me fueron montáneamente los remordimientos, pero después vuelven porque no debería flirtear con el chico que intentó matar a fi porque yo se supone que lo deba de odiar porque el intentó asesinarlo, pero ahí estoy yo como una traidora hablando de los mas tranquila con el" _seguía hablando

_"Naiara" _ ella seguía insistiendo pero seguía siendo aún mas ignorada.

_"y la verdad yo no se que hacer porque no creo poder enfrentarlo a gusto sabiendo lo que pasamos, se que suena exagerado pero esque ¡solo miralo! está ¡como quiere el desgraciado!"_

_"¡NAIARA!" _dijo la desesperada felina _"Naiara escúchame, deberías respirar durante tus discursos"_ suspiró _"además...eso no es lo importante ahora"_

_"¿Como que no?" _dijo exasperada _"¡Soy una traidora!"_

_"No, no comprendes"_

_"¿Que cosa?" _dijo la pelinegra

_"¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?" _preguntó asombrada

_"la verdad no, ¿porqué debería de saberlo?" _preguntó intrigada

_"Se supone deberías de tener la cuenta de los días, después de todo; es algo trivial" _la miro extrañada

_"¡Ya, ve al grano y dime que se trata!" _le dijo un poco fuera de tono la felina frunció el seño como enojada _"ya, lo siento, es que no soporto tanto misterio, pero dime, que día es hoy"_

_"Hoy.." _hizo una pausa

_"¿Hoy?" _dijo tratando apresurándola y tratando de ocultar su desesperación, que por cierto, no le salió

_"Hoy es luna nueva" _Aquellos ojos rojos se abrieron casi inhumanamente como no había visto nunca.

_"¿Que? no, no es posible, no justo hoy"_

* * *

**[1]Recuerdan la película cuando hace Jack hace hielo por primera vez y aparece escarcha de una manera super linda asi bien chula, bien sensual bien coquetona e.e pues asi sale solo por si no entendían. *u***

MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! les agradezco que lean mi novela y me dejen rewiews! de verdad me encanta que me cuenten si les gusta o no y que sucede y esas cosillas e.e esque es una explicacion muy divertida jeje *se rasca la cabeza* lo que sucede es que n.n bueno 2 cosas:

1. Traté de hacer comedia, pero mi sentido del humor es pobre y mi redacción en forma de comedia es una m... mala idea, asi que mejor hago lo que me caracteriza: romance y drama :C si lo se medio rara la mujer.

2. Me fascina que me dejen reviews, fav y follow & les insisto tanto porque me fascina saber que les gusta, ademas *u* por lo general hablo demasiado y puedo llegar a aburrir a la gente, asi que me ignoran la mayoría del tiempo, y como soy una plagiadora compulsiva adicta a la fama, copié la brillante idea de alguien de hacer un fanfic para no sentirme ignorada :P kasljdlkajd *u*

**sharyvargam: DIOS MIO! a mi me encanta que te encante, se que no soy muy buena escribiendo ¡pero prometo mejorar! no soy como los políticos ¿? xP **

**sheblunar: Muchas denadas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme (:**

**Looverly: Gracias por enamorarte de el *u* tengo que decirte: eres correspondida :D pues ya subi aqui esta espero que te guste ya puedes descansar, prometo que cuando termine el prox cap. (Espero que pronto) duerme tranquila, que yo no dormire escribiendo x_x**


	6. Enfrentamiento bajo la Luna Nueva

**"El misterio de la luna nueva y el enfrentamiento"**

En el palacio ruso de Norte, todos esperaban a Jack hasta el final -como de costumbre- hasta que se le escuchó entrar por la puerta echando maldiciones y hablando consigo mismo, se le vio tan enfadado, que nadie quiso hablar ni preguntar, puesto que; ya habían aprendido que era mejor no preguntar, y que su rabieta pasase sola.  
Pero no fue así. En vez de eso, conforme pasaba el tiempo de la reunión parecía mas enfadado aún, entonces Norte tuvo una idea.

_-¿Que les parece si la buscamos en el trineo? según tengo entendido, el hombre de la luna me ha dicho que ella se encuentra cerca de aqui-_

_-no tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto- _le respondió Bunnymund

_-tranquilo Bunny- _hablo Tooth, este en respuesta, bajo sus orejas avergonzado

Sandy hizo señas de que por el no había problema, así que todos caminaron directo al trineo, que los pequeños elfos habían estado alistando desde antes, ya que, siempre volaban antes de tiempo, y mas de uno terminaba lastimado.  
Volaron todos hasta el trineo extrañados por la actitud de Jack, y no sabían como reaccionar, debido a que al guardián de la diversión nunca se le había visto enojado, por lo que no tenían ni idea de lo que debieran hacer, ya en el trineo, volaron hasta encontrar el bosque y adentrarse en el.

* * *

Una hermosa vampiresa de larga y espesa cabellera negra y una gata negra de electrizantes ojos púrpura asechaban una exquisito venado recién nacido, según ellas la sangre de venaditos tiernos y dulces, era buena para la salud.

_"Aún no se como fue que te dejé venir conmigo, era más fácil que yo te llevara la comida" _dijo la gata.

_"vamos, no es para tanto, comeremos aquí y nos iremos, y pues, necesitamos recolectar comida para mi esta noche tu sabes que no como cualquier cosa en 'Esos días' Tab" _le dijo a la felina _"ademas..." _dijo haciendo puchero _"sabe mejor la sangre fresca" _dijo con los labios juntos y las mejillas infladas.

_"Que voy a hacer contigo" _decía la felina mientras su amiga solo hacía pucheros _"recuérdenme porque te traje"_

***FLASHBACK***

_"¿Que hoy QUE?"_

_"Que hoy es luna nuev.." _dijo canturreando

_"no, no, no, no me lo repitas te escuche"_

_"Será mejor que te quedes aquí, salir será peligroso y pronto anochecerá" _anunció mientras se daba la vuelta _"¿entendido?" _no obtuvo respuesta _"¿Naiara?" _dijo para voltear y no encontrarla, para ser interrumpida en su búsqueda por una voz que estaba fuera del refugio.

_"¿Que esperas?, ¡Vamonos antes de que salga la luna, o bueno ¿de que sea de noche? esta noche la luna no sale.."_

_"Si, vale, vale ya entendí __vayamos rápido" _añadió molesta

***FIN FLASHBACK***

_"Y bueno después llegamos y vimos al ciervo y todo eso" _dijo la chica, a lo que su compañera solo respondió con un bufido.

_"Naiara, canta" _solo abrió su boca y de ellas salio una engañosa tortura en forma de melodía, que dejó indefensos a todos a su alrededor, excepto a ellas dos, en un parpadeo una enorme pantera se encontraba encima del pequeño ciervo, drenando toda su sangre, en menos de diez minutos, la pantera se convirtió en una rechocncha gata negra, con el hocico lleno de sangre.

_"Listo, ahora recolectemos la carne de esa cosilla" _dijo la pequeña con alguna piedra filosa cortaron un pedazo de carne y caminaron, pero de pronto escucharon ruidos.

_"Tab, posición de ataque" _la gata se convirtió en una pantera a su lado y ella encendió fuego en sus manos, para lanzar a varios lugares, dejando ver a quienes estaban, eran los guardianes.

_-Guardianes- _escupió con odio.

_-Tu otra vez- _hablo Jack con frialdad, quien por primera vez en la noche hablo. Naiara sintió dentro de ella algo, su tono de frialdad, quiso pensar que fue el odio dentro de ella, pero Tabitha pudo percibir algo más fuerte, extraño de descifrar.

_-Tabitha, acabemos rápido con esto, tenemos que irnos- _dijo Naiara en voz baja, pero Jack fue más rápido y lanzó un fuerte pero delicado rayo de frío a su garganta, congelando sus cuerdas bucales.

_-ma..mal..di..to- _no podía ni hablar, y comenzaba a anochecer _-maldición Tabitha, acaba con esto- _dijo lanzando bolas de fuego, pero cada vez eran menos poderosas _"oh, no" _pensó a sus adentros, Tabitha iba a atacar, pero Norte lanzó una red que se enredó entre sus patas, que le impedía transformarse en pequeña, cuando el efecto disminuyo, calentó un poco su temperatura, lanzo una bola de fuego a Tooth, pero ella y Bunnymund combinaron sus ataques, lanzándola por los aires, ella se estrello con un árbol, estaba inconsciente, los guardianes se acercaron a ella cuidadosamente, su gata aprovecho ese descuido y se hizo pequeña, se desenredó y posteriormente se volvió una gran pantera de nuevo. Naiara fingía estar inconsciente y de pronto lanzó un ataque de fuego que lastimó a todos demasiado, excepto a Jack, quien voló para protegerse.

_-¿Que me ves?- _el rostro de Jack era confuso, nunca había visto alegría, odio, rabia y confusión mezcladas.

_"mira la el cielo" _Tabitha se entrometió en sus pensamientos

_"oh no" _pensó para si misma, el cielo era ahora un escenario nocturno, no había luna, el cielo estaba oscuro. Naiara observó su piel, que ahora era de un color tostado, observó su cabello y tenía un color chocolate, _"Yo, ¡HE PERDIDO MIS PODERES"_

_-Vamos, ¡Búrlate de mi! ahora ya lo sabes, pierdo mis poderes en luna nueva, vamos, matame!- _

_-Yo no haré eso- _dijo Jack enojado _-¿Porqué me mentiste?_

_-La honestidad no es algo que yo suela practicar, además, ¿que hubiera pensado el guardián de la diversión de estar con su enemiga?- _Tabitha rugió fuertemente, todos estaban lastimados, pero aún escuchaban la conversación, Jack tendría una muy seria platica pendiente. La chica cayó débil al suelo.

Pronto sintieron el ambiente pesado, se olía un extraño olor a muerto, apareció un poco de arena negra y en medio de todos apareció Pitch Black

_-Fi, ¡Has venido a salvarme!- _dijo ilusionada la muchacha.

_-No- _respondió severo Pitch _-Creí que estarías bien entrenada, pero veo que eres una inútil- _los ojos de la muchacha estaban cristalizados, Pitch se acercó a la muchacha y la vio herida, simplemente pisó su brazo, obligándola a caer el torso, la tomó de la mano y la llevó volando a la montaña, Jack lo siguió, intentado darle con su ataque, pero el solo lo esquivaba o se protegía con su escudo.

_-Fi..¿Porque?- _Naiara estaba llorando, Tabitha intentó atacarlo, pero resultó gravemente herida.

_-No me digas Fi, que ridículo nombre..además, ya se todo lo que quería saber de los guardianes, ahora eres sólo un obstáculo en el camino-_ la tomó del cabello y la sujetó fuertemente directo al vacío ella sabía que si la soltaban, estaba muerta, entonces, la miró a los ojos y le dijo _-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Aquellos guardianes a los que heriste de muerte, no te hicieron nada- _rió sonoramente _-tu, caíste en pozo y moriste al instante, así que antes de que el cielo o el infierno pudieran reclamar tu alma, yo te otorgué poderes, tu nombre es Naiara, que significa "el brillo de la luna" porque solo tienes poderes cuando la luna brilla. Pero ahora veo que solo fuiste un error, eres una buena para nada, eres débil, tu nunca debiste existir- _su mano se alargo a su pecho, donde se encontraba el collar y lo arrancó brúscamente, para después soltarla al vacío.  
La gata se acercó a la orilla y miró furibunda a Pitch, este solo la ignoró.

_-Vámonos Tabitha- _dijo Pitch, Tabitha estaba enojada, por lo que rugió fuertemente, dando a entender un rotundo no, el solo la ignoró y la golpeó, casi la deja muerta. Jack no logró llegar a tiempo, solo vio a la gatita moribunda y la recogió, pudo ver en el piso manchas de sangre, seguramente de Naiara, el solo se asustó y voló hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el precipicio, pero no hubo rastros de ella.

Jack solo se encontraba algo consternado, pues no le gustaría provocar la muerte de nadie, después de todo, no era tan mla, puesto que la habían engañado. Jack volvió al trineo con la gatita en manos, y volvieron al palacio, ahí estuvo cuidando a todos varios días, hasta que se encontraron bien para su reunión.

_-Esto es muy serio muchachos- _dijo Norte

_-Sí que lo es, dijo Tooth-_

_-¿Como podremos salvar el mundo sin la guardiana?, dices que está muerta, ¿No Jack?- _preguntó Bunnymund.

_-Si, así es- _dijo Jack, Sandy preguntó con símbolos en su cabeza.

_-¿Que dices Sandy?- _dijo Tooth _-Co-mo, es que al-guien, que nos qui-so ¿mutilar?- _Sandy nego.

-¿_Matar?- _preguntó el conejo _-Como es que alguien que nos quiso matar...- _intentaba descifrar, Jack estaba un poco decaído por lo de la chica, puesto que no le agradaba eso de que alguien se muriera.

_-Meme dice que como es posible que alguien que nos quiso matar podría ayudarnos a salvar el mundo- _dijo Jack, a lo que Sandy afirmó.

_-Bien, pero no podemos hacer mucho ahora que.. esta.. muerta- _dijo Norte.

_-Lo sabemos norte- _dijo Bunny.

_-¿Creen que su gata-pantera nos pueda ayudar?- _dijo Tooth _-Después de todo, Jack, tu nos dijiste que aunque sea probable que Pitch la haya creado, ella sigue leal a su ama- _

_-Ese no es problema, pero aún sigue muy delicada- _dijo Norte _-además, ¿como nos podría ayudar? no sabe hablar._

_-Te equivocas- _se escuchó una voz de algún lugar.

_-Yo se hablar a la perfección- _dijo la pequeña gata.

El mundo se paro por un instante, y todos voltearon a ver a la gatita congelados, estaba muy débil, pero iba en los brazos de un duende que como los demás se veía asustado y asombrado.

* * *

**chan chan channnnnnnnn ¿Que les parece? dejenme review! me fascina saber que les parece, ustedes díganme que les causa, que le cambiarían, que le agregarían, gracias por esperar a que suba, loo hago por & para uds. Sus reviews son mi paga *u* Todo malote el Pitch..**

**Looverly: **NUNCA dejare el fic hasta terminarlo *U* gracias por estar atenta, porcierto, e.e *cara pervertida* GRRRRRRRRRR ¡BOMBONAZO! rrrrrrrrr ay chiquita! okno ._. jajaja lo siento por no subir antes, mi cerebro está mas seco que un desierto exprimido gracias por lo de los reviews! te amo nueva esposa! okno ._. subire pronto lo prometo!

**FIGTHING! ._.P**


End file.
